twisted tissues
by Ms. Chidori Sagara
Summary: Yoh was sweeping the yard. Then he saw an open window, this window attracted him,then he peeked,when he peeked he saw a certain paradise. COMPLETE YxA
1. What Happened

Shaman king:fan fiction 

Summary:Yoh was sweeping the yard when the attention of the open window is giving him.(YohxAnna)

Chapter 1: What happened?!?!?

TWISTED TISSUES

One Saturday .Yoh was cooking breakfast,while Anna was reading a book in her room. After a while , "Anna!,breakfast is ready!" "Yeah,So Shut up!" Shouted Anna.While they're eating silently. In Yoh's mind.I can't take the silence anymore. "Um…Anna?" "What?" "Do you want to go on a date with…" Anna broke his words. "With you,sure." "Alright I'll pick you up at your room at 6:30 PM okay?" Yoh said happily. That morning when Anna was taking a shower,Yoh was doing the house chores (sweeping the yard) when the attention the open window attracted him. "Hey!The window is open! Let me peek to see where it goes." As Yohwas peeking Amidamaru suddenly appeared. "Master Yoh!" "Yes?" "That window leads to the bathroom,Master Yoh!" SPLASH!!!! When Yoh turned around looking at Amidamaru.The right hole of his nose was bleeding… "Amidamaru…It's a paradise" He drooled. (I like Yoh when he was thinking perverted things)" What Master Yoh?"

ANNA(POV)

"Darn it! Why did I leaved that windowOPEN!" Well that's not good! Said Anna's other mind inside her. "oh! Shut up!" But, you like him peeking onto you like that! The voice teases her. "I said Shut up!" does that word fits you? "Of course it does im the Ice Queen Am I not?" You should forget about YOU beong AN ICE QUEEN!! You're beauty does'nt fit you! "Oh YEAH! So buzz off!" Um… Anna I think you've been staying in this bathroom for about 30 minutes "Am I?" Of Course!… not… "Don't give me jokes like that!" Yeah right!!

END OF POV

"Anna!! Are you sleeping in there my CERTAIN part is going to burst in urine if you don't come out there!?" "Use your own bathroom!" "but, Anna! Horo–Horo was IN there so PLEASE!" "Then use the one downstairs BUZZ OFF!" " Anna Manta is in there! After ALL I'VE SEEN YOU!" as Anna opened the bathroom door "SHUT UP" AS OF COURSE THE LEGENDARY LEFT HAND HITS his RIGHT CHEEK " Joking of course" with the usual sheepish grin in his face. "I DON'T take that as a joke ASALURA YOH! Were taking about my body here…THEN WIPE THAT BLEEDING RIGHT HOLE OF YOUR NOSE BEFORE I MAKE THAT BLEED EVEN MORE!!!!" the itako shouted. "HA—HAII!!" As Horo-Horo pops in the kitchen when he saw Yo TWISTING some TISSUES then he(Yoh) plucked the TWISTED TISSUE in his nose then… " Hey! Yoh! WHAZZUP?" "NYAH! HORO!!!" what would happen his nose burst into blood somemore. his addicted to Anna's body isn't he?

Authors note: Hey this is my first fic please onegai! Kudasai! Don't flame me im a newbie then im a novice but flame me if needed.SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!!!

Extra Note: I'm only twelve believe me.AND PLEASE SOME OF YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS YOH.ANNA.HORO,MANTA and LYSERG PLEASE

ARIGATOU DESU!

Yoh: Funga FUFU!,Funga FuFu,FUNGA FUFU!!!

Ren: WHAT WAS THE MEANING OF THAT!!!


	2. WHY TISSUES?

Chapter 2:

Author's note:I know that I have wrong spellings in the first chapter and it's short, now I'll promise you this fic is much more longer than before.

Written by :Chidori Sagara

Chapter 2 WHY TISSUES??!!

"YOH! What are you doing to the tissues, don't massacre them they're only tissues!" shouted Horo. "Wee! Horo I'm NOT KILLING THE TISSUES!!!" "You're not?, Hehehehe I thought so!"

"ASAKURA YOOOH!!!,COME UP HERE!!!" shouted Anna.

"ha—hai!" As he stuffed bigger twist of tissues in his nose.As he Arrive in Anna's room…

This is the first time he managed to go to Anna"s room like that. He didn't even know that she is so neat everything is so neat her bed her things and… -- the book about shamans powers. He sighed. "Yes Anna…-chan??" Yoh said with a big grin on his face.

"Don't call me Anna-chan" said Anna sarcastically, Well, well ,well the itako likes the shaman king call her ANNA-CHAN!. Teased her voice in side her head. Finally she spoke up "WHILE YOUR TALKING WITH THAT AINU NO BAKA!! RYU CALLED, AND SAID THAT COULD YOH AND HORO-HORO TAKE A GAME WITH YOU AT THE PARK! VIDEO GAMES!!!" Anna said ( doesn't anime chracters have sore throats?? I wonder?) " we--well wha—what do—do you thi—think??" "that's fine but come back before 6" "Hai!"

When Yoh went down …

"Horo-Horo were.." "yah, I know I heard the EVIL"s voice through here!" "YOU AINU NO BAKA I HEARD THAT" " She has a loud sense of noise doesn't she?" whispered Horo-Horo. "YOU BAKA! I STILL HEARD THAT!! NOW GO OUT AND MEET WITH YOUR FRIENDS!" "HA—HAI!!" as the two boys ran outside.

"Aren't you scared at your fiance?" "no?" "Why?" "Because I'm not" "ARGH Yoh Im having a hard time talking with you so let's just go to that place" Horohoro said.

"Wee!" screamed Yoh. "WHAT!" "I—I FORGOT TO TWIST SOME TISSUES!!!" "Yoh!, what kind of reason is that?!?" "ehehe, a good reason of not going?" with a scared grin in his face. "Good thing here, Yoh I got some tissues here --" Horohoro gave him some NORMAL tissues(Including a sweatdrop). " Hehehe, thank--"

As they arrived at there meeting place by the phonebooth. They started walking to the park until they saw something unusual about Yoh.

"Hey, Yoh!" Lyserg Asked. "Yah?" As a blood from his nose dropped in the ground.

"Why do you keep staring at the sky?" Asked ChocoloVE. (Well in the Phillippines curing a bleeding nose is,by looking up while eating BAYABAS(Guava) Cool eh?!).

"Be—Because I UNCERTAINLY peeked at Anna in the shower, UNCERTAINLY it means I don't mean it" Answered Yoh with a blush. "Then because of that he can die a happy man right now--.." Said Horohoro "He just saw an IKASU paradise!--.." Connected Ryu. "Did you just said IKASU?!? That's old!" teased ChocoloVE. "Well I still use It" answered Ryu with pride. "Then Yoh could die of nose bleeding" Ren connected to the previous Paragraph.

As Yoh grew smaller and smaller.

After they finished playing it's Already 5:30 When They finished (Yoh's nose is still bleeding). "Well Let's eat im hungry" Finally the Ainu Protested. "Your always HUNGRY." Teased Ren. "Im not?" "Your too!" "I AM NOOOT" "You just don't admit it Your ALWAYS HUNGRY you ALMOST it everything" As Ren teased continously.

"Hey Guys I must go now Anna will kill me if I don't I don't wanna be killed by Jun if I didn't came to they're wedding. Bye!" Yoh bidded goodbye as Ren And Horohoro still fights.

"Oh yah.. I Almost forgot too!" Ren said.

As they bid goodbye to each other and meet at the wedding church by 7

At the Asakura House…

Anna Was dressed in a black gown which is see through in the place by the shoulder but shoulder only she leaved her scarf on her bed while sitting in her bed. This is the first time Yoh is taking her to a date so it should be formal and they're also Attending Jun and Pailong's wedding.

CREEECK!

"Anna im home!" As Yoh headed in his room to get some clothes and bath after a few minutes he finished dressing in his tuxedo and got up in front of Anna's room then Knocked.

"You don't Have to knock Yoh"

As Yoh slowly opened the paper door and saw a beautiful cold princess sitting in her bed.

"A—Anna your beautiful and—" "hot?" "Yah, now should we go?" As Yoh Opened his hand in front of Anna Signaling her to hold it. "Yeah." As she held Yoh's Hand and Walked towards outside their house.

See You Next Chapter! ;)

Authors note: Im really sorry for the misspelled names and words im in such hurry because it's almost ONE PIECE! (Lame excuse)

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

I hope you like it this made up of three chapters so end is close.

Pardon first fic.


	3. What? YOU KISSED?

Chapter 3:

Chapter 3: What You kissed?!?

As Yoh and Anna Arrived in a casual restaurant…

They found a sit by the window where you can see a pond that has crystal blue water

" Yoh.. Why do you brought me here?" Asked Anna raising one of her eyebrows.

As she looked at Yoh she saw Yoh Drooling Over her, but not just that nosebleeding too!

"YOOOOOHHHHH?!?" "na—nande?"

"Your DROOLING" " Ugh sorry"

After a while the waiter approached them.

But before Anna could speak Yoh whispered they're orders to the waiter.

30 minutes later…

They were eating as Anna bites on the Pork. She saw a beautiful ring.

"Yoh what's this?" "Oh, You have biten It well since were engaged I haven't gave you a ring thatcan prove so now before are wedding I wanted to gave you that but im getting tired on waiting for our wedding so I might just gave it to you before Jun and Pailong's wedding"

"Oh" that's all she can say that HER Yoh.. She never thought that her laid-back Yoh Would be as romantic as this!"

After a while of eating they finished.

"Hey Anna let's go to the cementary to look at the stars"

"Okay"

as they reached the funbari cementary.

"Anna is it nice to be a star?" Asked Yoh. "What are talking about.Baka?"

"OH nothing I just tried to ask you because your're the star of my life" Answered Yoh.

"Ah.." Anna can only said due to shock.

As Yoh leaned at Anna. Anna once again felt shock when she realized Yoh was Kissing Her but.. After a while she liked it… She Just kiss him back under the stars.

After a while they proceeded on Jun And Pailong's wedding. When the morninng came Yoh was Sweeping the yard again when the window was open again. He tooked a peek then he saw Anna again after that Yoh was hospitalized due to blood loss. The doctors were shock that he almost lost all his blood due to nosebleed.Well the TWISTED TISSUES has no effect n Yoh 's nose this irritated Anna. Because all of they're bathroom tissue was just like eaten daily. Then when she came into one of the days she saw some…

TWISTED TISSUES…. In the floor

THE END

Uh… Sorry About That I just suck at endings im so sorry but soon enough I will submit another fic it's TITLED will never happen that's beautiful coursely Yoh Anna.

PLEASSSSSSSEEE OOONNNEEEGGGAAAIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ehem

review


End file.
